Tu
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años, pero lo que no ha cambiado son los sentimientos de Sakuno hacia su Príncipe del Tenis. Es mi primer songfic.Onegai Leanlo! n.n.


**Tú**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

**Sumary:** Las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años, pero lo que no ha cambiado son los sentimientos de Sakuno hacia su Príncipe del Tenis.

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, es de Konomi-sensei (aunque los chicos del club Seigaku sin son TODOS MIOS!!!, jijiji n.n) . Y la canción es Tú de Noelia, por lo tanto tampoco es mía.

**Aclaraciones: **

(Entre paréntesis): Los a veces locos comentarios de la autora.

"Entre comillas": Pensamientos

(por ejemplo Ls): es para no hacer discriminación de sexo,

**Este fic va dedicado como agradecimiento a mi Ne-chan Viridiana, por haberme brindado su apoyo incondicionalmente, y haberme embarcado en esta nueva aventura para mí, que es el escribir fics, cosa que jamás pensé que lograría hacer. Muchas gracias hermanita. Les cuento que este es mi primer songfic, y mi primer fic en esta sección, espero que lo disfruten. n.n **

Es un día hermoso y soleado, nos encontramos en la preparatoria Seigaku.

Sakuno Ryusaki, ya no es la misma chiquilla que una vez conocimos, ha madurado aunque más exteriormente que interiormente. Ahora es una joven quinceañera. Sus trenzas fueron reemplazadas, por un hermoso y largo cabello, con un corte desgráfilado. Los entrenamientos con Ryoma, dieron sus frutos, tanto como para mejorar el tenis, como para hacer maravillas con su cuerpo, imagínense casi parecía una modelo. Pero su corazón y sus sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto, ya no tartamudea tanto, ni es tan torpe como antes, pero esa admiración que sentía hacia Ryoma, sigue allí más fuerte que nunca y cada día en aumento, pasando a ser otra cosa, aunque ella no lo perciba.

En esos instantes es arrastrada (como un saco de papas jijij n.n), por Tomoka, quien la apresura, para ir a ver las prácticas de tenis masculinas.

Llegan a las canchas, he inmediatamente busca con la mirada a su querido Ryoma. Lo encuentra, esta practicando con la raqueta y con la misma expresión de siempre. Ella se queda observándolo fijamente y empieza a meditar sobre sus sentimientos hacia el.

_En mi mente estás como una adicción_

_que se siente dulce, tierna y natural_

_pasas el umbral de mi intimidad_

_llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón_

_me tienes aquí como quieres tu,_

_es decir desplazas a mi soledad,_

_me vas atrapando._

**Sakuno:** "Ryoma¿Qué será lo que realmente siento por ti?"

_En mi mente estás palpitando a mil_

_y verte a mí lado es mi necesidad_

_el dejarte ir o decir adiós_

_es morir en vida, es negarme a mí_

_que mí libertad se termina en ti_

_y sentirte cerca es de nuevo saber_

_que te estoy amando._

**Sakuno:** "¿esto será amor?,¿es eso?"

_Tu y de nuevo tu,_

_dejas que naufrague justamente en ti_

_tu mi locura tu,_

_me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir_

_tu, adherido a ti_

_entre cada átomo_

_entre cada célula vives_.

**Sakuno:** "Sí. Es amor, es tan maravilloso!!!!" – piensa perdiendo la mirada nuevamente en su chico.

_Tu, todo lo llenas tu_

_te vienes y pasas como un huracán_

_tu, total y pleno tu,_

_te has vuelto mi fuerza y mí talismán_

_tu, silente y sutil,_

_entre cada átomo_

_entre cada célula vives tu._

En ese momento, Ryoma se da cuenta de que Sakuno lo observa. Sus miradas se encuentran. Al chico ya le es menos indiferente la castaña, (pero sigue siendo Ryoma n.nU), así que con un gesto de su cabeza, le hace una especie de saludo, el cual ella responde con una leve inclinación y una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable_

_caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable_

_desprendes la luz de cada palabra_

_te has vuelto en mi espada tras cada batalla._

_Descubrí el amor al llegar a ti_

_y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión_

_que te estoy amando._

Terminan las prácticas, y ya todos se marchan a sus casas, Sakuno vuelve a su salón por su mochila y al bajar encuentra a Ryoma recostado en el muro de la entrada del colegio, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión, se podría decir extraña, ya que ella jamás lo había visto así. El la ve llegar y le dice:

**Ryoma:** podemos hablar?

**Sakuno:** s-si..- dice sorprendida¿Ryoma queriendo hablar y con ella?, hoy cuidadito y no se acaba el mundo (n.n).

Caminan un poco y se detienen en un parque cercano, bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos.

**Ryoma:** Ryusaki, esto sonara extraño, y es algo que me cuesta decirte pero…- se queda un momento en silencio, como meditando- tu me…, me.., gustas- dice con un leve sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakuno se queda perpleja es como un sueño, una cosa casi imposible.

**Ryoma:** ¿me vas a contestar?- dice impaciente y apenado.

Sakuno reacciona. No es un sueño, es de verdad, y con una hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas le responde.

**Sakuno:** Ryoma, t-tu… a mi también me… gustas.- dice corriendo a abrazarlo, gesto que el príncipe corresponde contento.

_Tu, y de nuevo tu,_

_dejas que naufrague justamente en ti,_

_tu mí locura tu,_

_me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir_

_tu, adherido a ti entre cada átomo_

_entre cada célula vives_

_tu, todo lo llenas tu,_

_te vienes y pasas como un huracán_

_tu, total y pleno tu,_

_te has vuelto mi fuerza y mí talismán_

_tu, silente y sutil, entre cada átomo_

_entre cada célula,_

_si es que has hecho de mí_

_lo que tu quieres,_

_lo que sientes lo que has deseado_

_a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno_

_a tus afectos tu me has moldeado_

_y en todo vives tu_

_y en todo vives tu_.

Se separan un poco, y se quedan viéndose fijamente, sienten la respiración de uno cerca de otro, y finalmente se unen en un dulce y tierno beso.

_Y de nuevo tu,_

_dejas que naufrague justamente en ti_

_tu mi locura tu,_

_me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir_

_tu, adherido a ti entre cada átomo_

_entre cada célula vives_

_tu, todo lo llenas tu,_

_te vienes y pasas como un huracán_

_tu, total y pleno tu_

_te has vuelto mi fuerza y mí talismán_

_tu silente y sutil entre cada átomo_

_entre cada célula vives_

_Tu._

Ambos se separan, y dicen al mismo tiempo:

**Te amo**

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, esta echa con mucho cariño para ustedes, _ONEGAI DEJENME REVIEWS!!!_ , y díganme su opinión acerca de mi manera de escribir, necesito sus recomendaciones para volverme mejor escritora y poder complacerls mejor, ya que soy nueva en esto. Les agradeceré mucho ese favor ls quiere.

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


End file.
